How We Became Us
by SweetSwizzle614
Summary: A Vegeta/Bulma story How they came together Rated M for language and adult situations
1. How We Fell

_My son asked me to watch this show with him and I instantly became a Vegeta fan. I was intrigued by the relationship between him and Bulma. I decided to write this story for fun. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Bulma woke with a start. "What was that? A dream? It felt so real though." She had known for some time that she was attracted to the grumpy, brooding Saiyan Prince, but she had never thought of trying anything with him. So why did she just dream about kissing him? Ever since he had taken Capsule 3 to space in his search for Goku, she had not been able to stop thinking about Vegeta. Yamcha and his roving eyes didn't help matters. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was cheating on her for some time now. But, like an idiot, she stayed with him. She still had feelings for him, but he did not evoke the same desires he used to. No, that now belong to Vegeta.

Morning came and went but with that came more worry over HIM. Bulma's mom had told her that the capsule Vegeta was traveling in would be running out of fuel soon. _"Would he be lost in space? Does he even want to come back to Earth?" _She thought to herself with a worried expression on her face. "What's up with you, Bulma? You're acting stranger than normal." Yamcha said with a chuckle shaking her out of her thoughts. Puar shaking his head in agreement. "What? Oh, um, nothing. Just wondering if Vegeta will be able to make it back?" Yamcha looked annoyed, "Who cares about him? He's an ass." Bulma sighed. "Well, I guess I have been thinking about him more ever since I had a dream about him " she said with a shrug. That got Yamcha's attention. "What! You had a dream about him?!?!" Bulma giggled, "Yes, I did. He was actually very nice to me; not to mention a great kisser."

Yamcha turned bright red. "What the f- he kissed you!?!?" Bulma laughed, "Calm down, Yamcha. It was just a dream." Like a saving grace, her mother arrived with tea. "Anybody want a cup?" Just then there was a crash. Everyone ran down to the crash sight. It was Capsule 3; Vegeta's ship he took. The door opened and he came stolling out as if he owned the place. Bulma smiled as she watched him and Yamcha scoffed, "Vegeta? What the Hell are you doing here?" Vegeta look at him as if Yamcha was dirt on his shoe. "Not that it is any of your concern weakling, but I came because the shuttle was running out of fuel and Kakarot was nowhere to be found. I'm angry enough to hurt somebody and pounding you might be the therapy I need!"

Bulma walked over seeing a distressed Yamcha and a pissy looking Vegeta. "Hey guys! Eww, what's that awful smell?" She walked over to the hulking man. "It's you. When's the last time you bathed bud? You need a bath. Follow me." She turned and caught Yamcha staring at the scene with his mouth gaped open. Bulma turned slightly when she realized Vegeta was still in the same spot, "Well, come on! What do you want me to do? Roll out the red carpet?" she yelled and heard him mumble something as he obeyed her orders.

* * *

Bulma threw Vegeta's suit in the laundry as he showered in the next room. She had caught a glimpse of his naked form through the shower door. As she stared, she thought about what would happen if she joined him, but then shook the thoughts out of her head. She went and found some clothes for him to change into and laughed at the hot pink shirt and lime green pants she chose. "_He's gonna hate these so much. Fierce Saiyan Warrior in pink. This is his punishment for taking off."_ As she left, you shouted out to him that she left him fresh clothes. He got mouthy with her so she yelled back at him. She didn't need to take his crap.

She went out to the verranda and joined Yamcha, Puar and Krillin as they were discussing the moody Saiyan. "He's just so spoiled. He thinks he should always get his way." Bulma voiced her own opinion on the matter. Yamcha turned in his chair to face her and laughed. "Ha! He sounds just like you!" Bulma balked at his comment then heard the spoiled man child yell for her, "Hey! Servant woman! Bring me a drying cloth!" Bulma's mouth opened then closed as she tried to process what he had just called her. _SERVANT WOMAN! _The nerve of that man! "WOMAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!"

Bulma could feel her blood pressure spike. "Yes! I hear you! But I have a name damn it; it's BULMA!" She heard him growl in anger. "Forget the damn towel!" Bulma could believe the audacity of that man. She knew he'd see the clothes soon. "Earth woman! What is this? Are these even for men? They're PINK!" Bulma and the rest began to laugh. "It's the style here. Either wear that or go naked. Doesn't matter to me." She finished her thought in her head, _"On second thought, go naked."_

* * *

That night, Yamcha decided to go meet some friends in the city. Bulma knew this just meant he had a side piece waiting for him. She wasn't stupid, although she felt dumb for staying with him. She was sitting on the veranda watching the stars in the sky when she suddenly felt as if someone was staring at her. "You know, you don't need to lurk in the shadows, Vegeta. I won't bite...much." She turned and winked at him. He walked until he stood just next to her. "Why do you sit out here by yourself. Where's the weakling? Isn't he your pet or something?" He always sounded so pissed. "If you must know, I come out here to think. As for Yamcha, I am sure he is off getting laid. He's such a cad. I don't know why I stay with him. Can't really blame him though. I'm not the easiest woman to get along with. I am opinionated, loud, crass, and don't take crap from anyone."

Vegeta stared at her as if trying to figure out what to say. Bulma sighed and continued to stare into the sky. "You are not a weak woman. You remind me of a Saiyan female." Bulma gave him a confused look. "It's a compliment." he finished. Bulma smiled a little, feeling the blush on her cheeks, and thankful that it was dark out. "Thanks, I guess. That was sweet of you to say." Vegeta looked at her and knitted his eyebrows together. "I am not _sweet_, woman, so get that notion out of your head." Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but his hand caught her elbow. She met his eyes then looked down to his hand before he let go.

She had gone inside to her bedroom and had started to undress for bed when she heard a knock at her door. She thought it was just her mom so she didn't bother putting her pants on. She wished she had done just that when she saw him there, staring at her in a tank top and panties. "Oh, I thought it was my mom. Sorry, Vegeta." He finally looked back up to her face hearing his name. "Um, uh, well, I, um." he stuttered as his face became red as a tomato. "Come in. I'll finish getting my jammies on in my bathroom, and we can talk, kay?" He nodded and grunted in agreement.

Bulma's mind was racing 1,000 mph. He was in her room. He came to her. Why the Hell was he here? She opened the door and stepped out. He was looking out the window but turned as she walked closer. His eyes felt as if they were burning a hole into her skin. "Well, what was it that you wanted from me?" she asked. He sighed, "I, um, wanted to apologize if I had upset you earlier. I say things without thinking sometimes." Bulma bit her bottom lip. "It's fine. I understand. I do the same thing. Thank you though." She smiled up at him. "Well, goodnight. I'll show you the Gravity Machine in the morning. I know you're eager to start training." He nodded his head and walked to the door stopping for a moment before opening it to head to his own room. Bulma flopped onto her bed and hoped he'd show up in her dreams again.

BOOM! "VEGETA!" Bulma and Yamcha ran toward the wreckage of the Gravity Machine. Bulma fell to her knees and began sifting through the rubble when a hand shot out. "Argh!" she screamed as she fell back at the sudden shock of it. Her and Yamcha watched as the Saiyan shakily pulled himself up and out of the rubble. "I'm fine. I - ugh!" They watched as he fell back to the ground. Bulma raced over and pulled his heavy body against her, "You're hurt. You've got to take a break or you're gonna kill yourself, Vegeta!" He scoffed at her comments. "Don't be ridiculous! I am a Saiyan Warrior. I...I must get stronger. I must defeat Kakarot." He was a man obsessed. "I know that, and you will, but you need to rest now." And just like that he was unconscious. "Somebody help! We must save him. He cannot die, PLEASE." she cried out in anguish.

* * *

Luckily her father arrived with a medical team and got Vegeta set up in the room adjoining Bluma's. She spent hours at his bedside, holding his hand as the machine breathed life back into his broken body. _"You lunkhead. Why must you be so damn stubborn...and strong... and beautiful. Oh gods, I am getting hot and bothered by him and he's in a coma. What the Hell is wrong with me?" _she thought to herself. She kissed his brow, then fell asleep with her head resting on her folded arms.

"Must...beat...Ka...ka...rot...must beat!" _Gasp! _Vegeta shot up out of his deep sleep, panting and searching his surroundings. He was in a room he realized was similar to his own in the Earthling's home. Then he saw her. The woman...the beautiful, blue haired woman. He wondered what she was doing there. She was asleep but he could sense the worry in her. Was she worried about him? He went to move out of the bed, but realized he was hooked up to machines and his ribs were definitely broken. When he hissed in pain, it startled Bulma awake. She opened her eyes and found his black orbs staring at her.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" she asked. "Ready to train. Unhook me from this contraption, woman." Bulma was incensed! "Are you frickin kidding me? You were just in a coma, you have a concussion and broken ribs! No! You're going to hurt yourself again or worse, kill yourself!" He growled back at her, "I am Prince Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans! I will be the strongest Saiyan! I will be better than Kakarot! And what the Hell do you care if I die!?!?" Bulma burst into tears and ran from the room. He huffed and laid back down still pissed off. He calmed down and then this feeling that he was not familiar with started nagging him. He felt...guilt. He had been harsh to the Earth woman. He had caused her to cry. But why? Why did she care so much? Did she have feelings for him? No, why would she? He'd killed her friends; sure, they came back, but he did. He was rude to her; although he did apologize for that the other night. He apologized? What was this woman doing to him?

* * *

Bulma was crying into her pillow. Why did she care so much for this man who seemed like he could care less if she lived or died? She was with Yamcha anyway. I mean, she was...ugh...why was she with him? He loved her, she knew that, but he cheated on her. All. The. Time. If she was honest with herself, she fell out of love with him a long time ago. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. The answer came after the third ring. "Hello! Yamcha's phone!" Who the? "Um, hi. Is he around? Tell him it's Bulma." Some chick answered his phone. She heard her calling out to him, "Yamcha, sweetie! Phone! It's someone named, Bulma!" She heard him yell in the background, "Shit! Why did you answer my phone?" Then the line went dead. Bastard! Her phone rang a few minutes later. She let it go to voicemail.

About 2 days and 86 unanswered calls later, Bulma found him outside of the house. "Bulma! Come on, babe! Bulma! Please let me explain!" Bulma knew this was coming. Yamcha didn't know when to quit. "Please, Bulma! She is nobody. I swear! I love you, Bulma! It's only ever been you!" She was just about ready to go down to confront him when she heard it. "LEAVE PEASANT BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION!!!" Vegeta! Bulma couldn't believe her ears! "Stay out of it, Vegeta! This is between me and Bulma. Get lost!" Yamcha yelled back to him. Bulma looked out the window. Vegeta was floating, shirtless, head and chest bandaged outside of her bedroom window as if trying to protect her from the pain of Yamcha's betrayal. "There is no more YOU and BULMA. You treat her like garbage. She is a brilliant woman, a damn genius, and you are beneath her. Go be with your whores and leave her be! I will end you if you take one more step!" With that threat, Yamcha spit at the ground, got in his car and sped away.

Vegeta floated to the veranda outside of Bulma's room. When she opened the doors, she saw him standing with his back to her. She approached him with caution. He had a short fuse, like a bomb ready to explode at any second. She decided that she would get as close as he'd let her. When he didn't turn, she reached out and touched his back. Nothing. She put her arms around him and pressed her face against his back. The heat radiated off of him like the warmth of the sun. She breathed in his scent then in a raspy voice, she thanked him. "Thank you for that, Vegeta." He slowly turned to face her. "It's nothing." he stated plainly in his gruff voice.

She became brave all of a sudden and reached her hand up to touch his face. He closed his eyes and flinched as if in pain. "Sorry. I just don't know what came over me. It's just, whenever I am near you, I feel this pull. Like a magnet. I know you hate me but," Vegeta looked at her in shock. "I, I don't hate you." he said gently causing them both to blush. "You don't? You know, you've got a funny way of showing it." Bulma was starting to get a little annoyed at him now. "You yell at me, then you apologize. Then you nearly died and when I show concern, you blow up at me. Then you defend me against my ex-boyfriend? What the Hell, Vegeta? You are the most beautiful, frustrating, temperamental ass ever, do you know that?" He just stared at her with wide eyes not saying a word.

Bulma grunted in annoyance and started to walk back to her room off the veranda. Before going inside, she turned back around and saw he was staring at her still with a slight smirk on his face. "What are you smiling at?" He walked slowly to her, still with that smirk and amusement in his eyes. Bulma started to feel weak in the knees. Was he not the sexiest being alive? He stood there in front of her just smirking at her. Well, she was gonna wipe that smirk right off his face. She grabbed a hold of the back of his neck and kissed him square on the mouth! His body stiffened for a moment and then his arms found her waist, pulling her closer. He really was a great kisser, just as he was in her dream.

He picked her up and carried her into her room. She watched him as he did this and in that moment she realized where this was headed. She wanted him and he wanted her and this was happening. "Vegeta?" He looked down at her curled up in his arms. "Woman?" She arched her eyebrows up at him, "I have a name." She said matter-of-factly. He laid her down on her bed. "Yes, woman. I know that." He said it softly, and in such a way that it felt as if he was a whole nother person. Bulma could feel her heart thumping in her chest and knew his Saiyan ears could here it as well. "Do I frighten you?" he asked her with a frown. He couldn't tell if she stared at him in fear or desire. He only ever knew humans to fear him. She was brave. She kissed him again. He could've freaked out on her, but he couldn't fight it. He had wanted the woman the first time he'd seen her. Her crassness and vivacious nature drew him in. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him either.

"You don't scare me, Vegeta. You are quite possibly the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. Come here." He began to kiss her neck, causing her to moan. The sounds she made had his heart racing as his hands explored her body. She traced her fingers along his solid body being careful not to touch his still healing ribs. She stopped and stripped off her nighty revealing her naked figure to him for the first time. He licked his lips and sat up to take in what she was offering him. "You're beautiful." he said causing her to smile and then grab for the waistband of his shorts. He stood up and stepped out of them and her mouth dropped. For a man of short stature, he surely made up for it in other areas.

He captured her in his arms again and she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her tightly against his hardness and she moaned his name. He began to tease her until she'd finally had enough. "Take me, Vegeta. I need to feel you inside me." He heard what he needed to hear and did as she commanded. She was breathing fast and would occasionally say his name, but when she called him 'my Prince', he lost control. He hammered into her as she screamed out his name and then he said to her, "You're my woman. You're mine. Mine. My...my...my Buuuuulllllma!" as he spilled his seed into her. They lay there for a long time until she felt him finally pull out of her. He didn't move though. He stayed and held her, placing heated kisses along her skin. She smiled and lightly stroked circles around his back.

A few weeks later, Vegeta was training harder and harder, but he still came to her at night. Sometimes to make love, but mostly to just talk. He shared with her his life story. He told her about life on Planet Vegeta and his mother, the only person that ever showed him any love. "Until now", Bulma thought. He had to know that she was falling in love with him. It had been almost a year that he came to live at Capsule Corp. Almost one year since Goku had been gone. Vegeta and Bulma were living in the moment, but unless he told her how he felt, she was not saying the "L" word. She'd been the first to say it to Yamcha and he broke her trust and heart.

One year later and Vegeta felt no closer to becoming a Super Saiyan. One thing he knew he was doing, although unwittingly, was falling in love with an Earthling. Bulma Briefs was as strong-willed as any Saiyan female. She brought him so much pleasure and peace after a long day of training. He couldn't tell her that though. The Saiyan warrior in him kept nagging in his mind that it was weak to show love. But he would still come to her at night after training. She made all the anger and frustration of the day melt away at her gentle touch, her warm embrace, and fervent kisses. "Vegeta?" He heard her say his name. "Hmm?" He was half asleep lying on his stomach as she lightly traced her fingernails up and down his back. "Where is this going? You know? Us?" He rolled over to face her. "What do you mean? Did you want to go somewhere?" She smiled and just shook her head at the innocent nievety he showed in that moment. "Nevermind. Sleep my Prince."

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Krillin was roused from his sleep by Yamcha. "Whoa! No! It...it can't be! That's Frieza! We've gotta get to Capsule Corp!" Yamcha scoffed, "Why?" Krillin screamed at him, "BECAUSE WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE WITHOUT VEGETA!"

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp, Bulma was in her lab trying to figure out a way to safely upgrade the GR so that Vegeta could train without needing to leave Earth. Lately, he'd become convinced that the gravity in space would better suit his training. This scared Bulma. She'd become so attached to the Prince of all Saiyan's that she didn't know if her heart could take it if he left her. What if he never came back to her? What if his obsession with becoming better than Goku made him forget all about her? "WOMAN? WOMAN WHERE ARE YOU?" She heard Vegeta yelling and he sounded... concerned?

Bulma ran out of the lab and met him in the hall. "What is it? What's going on? Are you hurt?" He captured her in his arms. "He's back! I don't know how but he's back and he's not alone!" Bulma tried not to smile at the thought of her best friend returning. "Goku's back?" Vegeta reeled back, "No, not Kakarot! Frieza!" Bulma gasped. "The Weakling and the rest of the "Z Force" are on their way. We must confront him. I need you to stay here." Bulma opened her mouth to protest, "Bulma. Please." It was only the second time he'd used her name. The only other time being that first night of passion they'd shared together. "Vegeta, my Prince. You really don't think I will be fine staying here worrying about you and not knowing what is happening or that you are okay, do you? I can't." She kissed him long and hard. Vegeta kissed back and caressed her cheek. "Fine. But none of this in front of the others. They cannot know about us. I'm warning you. I am going to treat you as if I could care less, but know in your heart that is not how I truly feel." Bulma hugged him, placing her cheek against his chest. "And how do you feel? Truly." Vegeta placed is hand against the back of her head, "I think you know."

To be continued...


	2. Ghost

Bulma kept her distance from Vegeta while he and the others discussed what they were going to do once they confronted Frieza. She watched him from afar, wanting to be near him, wanting to tell him be safe. She couldn't do that though. She had to hide her true feelings until this was over. But, what if he dies? What if he dies and she never gets to kiss him again or feel the warmth of his touch? "Bulma?" She rolled her eyes at the sound of the voice. "What is it, Yamcha?" Bulma hadn't spoken to him in weeks. "I just wanted to let you know that I will be thinking of you while we fight. I still love you." Bulma didn't even want to look at him, so she started to walk away and Yamcha grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away from me, B!" Bulma looked at him with wide eyes. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" she bellowed causing the attention of everyone else, including Vegeta.

He flew over within a millisecond. "What did I tell you last time Weakling? Do you have a death wish or something? The woman wants nothing to do with you!" The fire behind his eyes caused Bulma's heart to race. "Come on guys! Let's not go wasting energy fighting each other." Krillin tried reasoning with the two hot heads. Yamcha released Bulma's arm looking gulit-ridden. "Sorry, B. I don't know what came over me." He walked away, and Bulma looked at Vegeta. "'Tch, stupid bastard." He was staring after Yamcha; trying not to look at Bulma. Everyone dispersed, and Bulma walked back toward the house.

Vegeta was internally yelling at himself, 'You idiot! Stop being so weak around the Earth Woman! You mustn't show your feelings! They'll figure it out. How are you supposed to focus on Frieza knowing she's there and possibly in danger. Gah!' He had to find her and try to talk her out of coming. When everyone else was distracted trying to reason with Yamcha, he took his chance. He went to her lab first, then her room and the kitchen. 'Not there. Where else would she go?' he thought then checked his own quarters. She was lying down on his bed, hugging his pillow close to her body.

He approached with caution and noticed her body shaking slightly. She was crying. He hated nothing more than seeing her in pain. "Woman? What are you doing?" Bulma was startled and looked up meeting his obsidian eyes with her bright, blue ones. "Vegeta, I can't...I won't... I don't want to lose you." she was able to choke out in between sobs. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "You won't. I can handle that bastard. He's nothing but a fungus. He will never touch you again." He knew she wasn't talking about Yamcha, but he was sort of trying to play it off that Frieza could kill him again. "You know who I mean, Vegeta." He smirked.

"I don't suppose you have changed your mind about coming with us?" the Saiyan asked knowing the answer just by the incredulous look she gave him. "Vegeta? Kiss me." With that he captured her lips in a heated kiss that made her dizzy with desire. He stopped suddenly and looked towards the sky through his window. "We must leave now. I can feel his power much more now. We will continue where we left off after we defeat the son of a bitch." Bulma kissed him one last time before they joined the others. Vegeta had Gohan carry Bulma. He was the safest bet, no desire for his woman slightly detected.

* * *

They arrived just as King Cold's ship was landing. "We cannot show our power levels. We will need to walk from here." Vegeta stated to the group. "Are you crazy? Do you know how long that could take? Frieza will destroy Earth by then!" Krillin exclaimed. Vegeta grabbed him by his gi. "Idiot! He could shoot us out of the damn sky as well. We are going on foot!" He released the bald little man with a grunt. Piccolo agreed, "Vegeta is right. We stand no chance if we cannot try taking him by surprise." Just then the men all felt a huge power level! "Do you feel that? The power level is larger than any I have ever felt! Do you think it's Goku, Gohan?" Gohan shook his head, "No way. I know my dad's Ki and that's not him."

Bulma saw Vegeta's face and could tell he was both impressed and confused all at the same time. She yearned to ask him what was going through his head at that moment. "There!" Bulma looked but saw nothing as the men were describing the being in the sky headed straight for Frieza's ship. "Let's move!" Krillin yelled and went to take off before being yanked down by Vegeta. "You idiot! What did I tell you? No flying. You really are a bunch of morons." Bulma felt bad for her friend, but Vegeta was right and in his own way, he was trying to protect them all. They headed toward the landing site. It took hours but they'd finally made it, and it was over. The stranger...he was...A SUPER SAIYAN! But how? Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were the only Saiyans left. Weren't they?

* * *

This stranger, he was very mysterious but seemed so familiar to Bulma. Vegeta felt it too, but there was no way he'd say so. 'Another fucking Super Saiyan! How?' he thought to himself. The kid was young, about 16 or 17 years old. There were no more Saiyans left besides himself and Kakarot, well and the half breed son of Kakarot. This kid? A Super Saiyan? And here he was working his ass off, practically killing himself and still not a Super Saiyan! The kid kept staring at Bulma, and whenever she smiled or spoke to him, he'd blush. 'You have zero chance pal.' Vegeta smirked at the thought that he knew the woman was all his. She had strong feelings for him. He knew he had grown very attached to her; too attached.

The kid sat down on a boulder about 10 feet away from him. He kept looking at Vegeta much to his annoyance. "What the Hell are you staring at? Never seen a Saiyan like me, eh? 'Tch well take a good look and leave me the Hell alone." He turned his back to him. He could still feel the kid's eyes on him though. Vegeta's mind was reeling. How much longer until he was stronger than Kakarot? What else could he do? The kid had said he knew where Kakarot would land and when. Any moment now and he would return and tell them all how he lived through the destruction of the Namekian's planet.

Bulma wished Vegeta would at least glance her way. He was so far away and looked so alone. She knew he was frustrated with his progress, and she could sense he was ready to leave for a better suitable planet. But could he leave her? She felt the love developing between them. It was undeniable. "Heeeeellllloooo! Bulma! I was talking to you. Geez! Staring hard at Vegeta, huh? Don't worry. I'll protect you from him." Bulma hadn't heard a thing Gohan was saying. "What? Oh, uh, thanks Gohan. You're very sweet, but I'm not afraid of him. Just wondering when your dad will arrive. It's been almost 2 hours." Gohan smiled at her, "Don't worry. He'll be here any minute now. I can feel it."

He was right because no more than 5 minutes later, his capsule crashed down. He ran into his dad's arms, "You're back!" Goku ruffled his son's hair and smiled. "How the Hell did you survive Namek, and what the Hell are you wearing?!?!" Vegeta barked at him causing his smile to fade quickly. Goku told them of his journey and everything he had learned in the past year; showing them how he can do Instant Transmission. Vegeta didn't seem the least bit impressed. Goku then noticed the strange boy with the strong energy. The boy asked to speak with Goku privately so they took off while the others sat and waited.

Bulma stared at the back of Vegeta's head willing him to turn around and look at her. He either had extreme willpower or he didn't feel how she felt; or at least not as strongly. She wondered if he would ever be vulnerable with her. Meanwhile, Vegeta wished he could hear what Kakarot and the kid were discussing. 'Hmm. Why did they just look at him? He must be telling the kid I haven't yet become a Super Saiyan. Bastard. I will, and I will become stronger than Kakarot! Now they just looked at the woman. Well, nice try kid, but she's mine. Nobody will ever take her from me.' Vegeta thought to himself. The kid stared at him too much, and it really irked Vegeta. And the way he blushed when Bulma spoke to him really annoyed the shit out of him as well.

The kid and Kakarot rejoined the group and the stranger said his farewells. "What did the boy say Kakarot? Who was he?" Goku bumbled his words and managed to say that the boy came from the future. "The future!" screeched Bulma. Vegeta wasn't convinced until they saw the stranger's time machine hovering in the sky. He was staring straight at Vegeta again. "What the Hell is that guys problem?" Vegeta said out loud causing a nervous laugh out of Goku which gained him an odd look from Krillin. The kid shifted from staring at Vegeta to waving goodbye to Bulma before disappearing. "Did you see that? He wave goodbye to me. How sweet!" Vegeta groaned then stomped back over to Goku. "Okay, he's from the damn future. That can't be all he came here for, Kakarot!"

* * *

After attempting to relay what the stranger from the future wanted and failing, Piccolo took over. Luckily, he overheard the entire conversation between Goku and the boy. The Android's were coming in three years time and they all needed to prepare. Bulma wanted to create new armor for Vegeta. She'd do all she could to keep him safe. He was working harder and harder to reach Super Saiyan, but he was becoming more frustrated than ever. He seemed to take it out on her droids the most. Every week, she was making new ones for him to destroy. One night, after an especially hard day, he picked a fight with Bulma.

"Can't you make these things stronger? They aren't good enough! I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius!" Bulma looked at him with fire in her eyes. "How dare you! I cannot help the fact that you have yet to become a Super Saiyan like Goku! Maybe if you weren't in such a bad mood all the damn time, you'd have better luck! So don't give me shit because you can't do it!" Vegeta growled and stalked toward Bulma, and when he noticed she didn't even flinch, he calmed instantly. "I don't scare you?" Bulma huffed, "No, but you really know how to piss me off!" With that he pushed her up against the wall, trapping her between his strong arms. He put his mouth to her ear and said in a raspy voice, "I like it when you're mad." Bulma felt her thighs shaking and she groaned with need. They hadn't been together in months with all of Vegeta's training.

"Oh? You do, do you?" Bulma said with a sly smile. Vegeta growled and buried his face in her chest. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so she could capture his lips with hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he squeezed her ass to hold her closer to him. "What the fuck!?! Bulma! What the Hell are you doing with him?" She looked and saw Yamcha, Puar, and her father at the lab door in shock. "Vegeta, put me down." She whispered to him. He looked at her and then said, "No." He kept ahold of her ass and walked toward the onlookers. "Move!" he growled to them. They watched as he carried Bulma out of the lab and into his quarters, kicking the door closed.

"Dr. Brief, did you know about this?" Yamcha was hurt, confused, and annoyed. Why him? She had to choose that son of a bitch, Vegeta! "Well, I had a feeling that they were getting closer but after Goku returned, they hadn't seen much of each other and so I thought it was over." Yamcha punched the wall and stormed out of Capsule Corp as Puar tried to catch up to him.

* * *

Almost two years had gone by in the blink of an eye. Vegeta still had not become a Super Saiyan, but he had become one thing, he just didn't know it yet. He wondered what the woman was doing. She was in the bathroom and had been in there all morning. "Woman? What are you doing? You fall in?" He could sense something was wrong. "Bulma! Open the door!" He could hear her crying, but she wasn't answering him so he broke the door down. "Vegeta! What the Hell are you doing?" She was on the floor holding something in her hand. "You, you didn't answer and I heard you crying. Are you hurt?" Bulma looked up with red eyes. "No, my Prince. I'm not hurt. I'm p-p-pregnant!" She began to cry again. Vegeta fell to his knees in front of her. "I don't understand. What do you mean? Pregnant?" Bulma stopped sobbing, "Pregnant. You know? Your child grows inside of me. In less than nine months, that child will be coming out of me and into the world. A world that might not even exist long enough for him or her to enjoy." He took her in his arms.

His mind was racing. A child. Our child. Half Saiyan, half Earthling. She was going to be a mother. He was going to be a father. Shit. "You'll be okay. Don't cry. Um, so what do you do now? Are we supposed to, well, do we have to get married?" Bulma looked at him in horror, "No. Not unless you want to, but I don't need marriage. I don't need you to do anything you don't want to. I can do this on my own if you want. You can train, and I will just have the baby and do everything on my own!" She looked at him with one eyebrow arched. Vegeta looked at her, pain in his eyes she never saw before. "I see. So, I will just get out of your way then! Go train." He was hurt. So, she didn't need him. She would raise their child on her own. Bulma felt a pain in her heart. Why did she say that? Bulma Brief puts her foot in it once again!

He kept his distance from her in the following months. Vegeta did not know what her problem was. He did find himself distracted from training though. He found himself checking on the woman. Her figure was changing. The child was growing strong. He was also thinking about his own father. Wondering if he would have been disgusted by his son, the Prince of all Saiyans, mating with an Earthling. Kakarot had. His spawn was powerful too. Maybe, Bulma's child would be a male. They could train together like Kakarot and his brat. What was he thinking? He was being weak. Caring is weak. Love makes you weak! "That's why I haven't become a Super Saiyan yet! The woman! She made me weak! I need to get away from here!" He had Dr. Brief fuel up his capsule. The woman had fallen asleep, so Vegeta snuck into her room. He stared at her hand cradling her belly. He walked over and gently caressed her face then leaned down to lightly kiss Bulma's belly. "I'll be back and I will defeat the Android's and protect you and your mother. And I will be a Super Saiyan when I do." With that, he got up and with one last look, left for a unknown voyage.

* * *

Don't know if I will continue this or not*


	3. Loneliness is Worse

Bulma woke to the sound of the capsule taking off. She ran to the veranda and watched as it grew smaller and smaller in the sky until it was gone. He was gone. She'd pushed him away. He'd left her. He'd left their child. But she pushed him away. It was her fault; that damn Bulma temper. She had told him she didn't need him. What the Hell was she thinking! She began to sob uncontrollably, falling to her knees cradling her belly. "Oh, Vegeta! My prince! Please come back to me!" Her mother came running as she'd heard her cries. "Bulma, sweetheart! Are you ill? Is it the baby? Let's get you up." Panchy helped her daughter back to her bed. "Oh, mom! Vegeta left! He took the capsule and left! He didn't even say goodbye! It's all my fault! I told him I didn't need him! But, but I do need him! I, I love him! Oh!" Bulma continued to cry as her mother held her in her arms making soothing sounds. "Hush now Bulma. Hush now." Bulma was lulled asleep after a while and Panchy laid down next to her daughter, rubbing circles around her back. "He'll be back, Bulma. I just know he will." She whispered into the night.

* * *

Vegeta could feel her ki less and less the further the shuttle was from Earth. He thought she'd be fine with him gone. I mean, SHE was the one that said she could do it on her own. SHE was the one that practically spat at the mere mention of marrying him. But, why did he feel like utter shit leaving her and his unborn child. He'd be back. He wasn't going to leave forever. As soon as he became a Super Saiyan, he would return to Earth. If Bulma wanted him, he would be there for her. He wanted her, oh Kami how he wanted her! But, if she didn't want him back, he would leave her alone. But he'd always be watching.

Could he though? He'd become so attached to the Earth woman. She was everything a Saiyan female was; strong-willed, temperamental, sexy, and assertive, just, an Earthling. He sat there in deep thought as the capsule floated into the galaxy thinking of the woman and his child, their child. He finally made a decision. He'd try training for on different planets and if he hadn't become Super Saiyan by the time the Android's arrived, he would travel back to Earth and rescue his woman and child or die in the process.

* * *

Five months had gone by since Vegeta left on his quest to become a Super Saiyan. Five months and 12 missed doctor's appointments later and Vegta was still not back. Bulma acted as if she had forgotten about him. She was due in a few weeks and was having a hard time getting around. The child was strong, anyone that visited could sense it. Yamcha was the first to figure out who the father of Bulma's child was. He'd come by with Krillin and Puar a couple weeks after Vegeta left to pick up some supplies Dr. Brief had for them. Panchy had made them some sandwiches and they were pigging out in the kitchen when Bulma came around the corner.

Puar was the first to comment on her stomach. "Whoa Bulma. You put on a few pounds." Bulma seethed but maintained her temper. Krillin had spit his lemonade out at Puar's comment so he was cleaning up the mess. Yamcha stood up and pointed, "What the Hell is that? You're, you're, you're..." he stuttered as Bulma finished his sentence, "Pregnant." Krillin and Puar gasped as Yamcha fell into the wall and slid down to the floor putting his hands in his hair. "Who's the daddy? Yamcha? I thought you said you broke up with Bulma." Bulma laughed, "He said he broke up with me? Hahaha! Yeah, sure!" Yamcha slammed his fists onto the floor causing everyone to jump. "It's his isn't it?" he asked through gritted teeth. Bulma felt her cheeks heat. Everyone was looking at her. "Yes." she answered and Yamcha stormed out of the room.

Everyone was still staring at Bulma. Krillin finally spoke. "Who is the father, Bulma?" Bulma sighed, "Vegeta. Vegeta is the father. I fell in love with him. We got pregnant. I pushed him away and he took off to space five months ago. I don't even know if he'll be back. I can only hope." She realized she was crying when she felt wetness on her cheeks. "He'll be back, Bulma. He's gonna fight the Androids." Krillin offered with a smile. Bulma sat down placing her hand on her stomach. "I just wish I wasn't so stubborn. He offered to marry me. But all I thought was that he should have begged me to marry him. When he asked if we should get married, I told him I didn't need him; that I could do everything on my own. But, I can't. I need him. I love him. Oh, Kami!" She began to sob so Krillin got up and put his arm around his friend. "Don't cry, Bulma. He'll be back. I'm sure of it." Puar kept quiet for once.

Outside, Yamcha was trying to calm down. 'How could she? With him! That asshole! That homicidal maniac! Is that what turned her on? She was supposed to be with me. I wanted to marry her and give her children. She belongs with me.' His thoughts were running rampant. Puar came out to check on him. "Yamcha? Are you okay?" "Tch! Am I okay? The girl I love is pregnant and I am not the father, some psychopath is! How could she do this to me?" Puar wanted to make him feel better but couldn't help but point out the obvious. "Yamcha. You're my best friend and I love you, but you need to understand something. Bulma is not your girl anymore. You ruined that when you started sleeping with other women." Yamcha looked incredulous. "Don't look at me like that, Yamcha. Did you really think that she would wait for you to sow your wild oats and sleep around West City?" Yamcha looked sheepishly at Puar.

"But, I still love her, Puar." Puar floated over and smiled at his friend. "Loving her is easy. But respecting her and honoring her? That never happened. You said Vegeta threatened you after you tried patching things up with Bulma after she found out you were cheating right?" Yamcha nodded. "You realize why, right?" By the look of his face, he did not. "He was protecting her from being hurt again. He had already started falling in love with her by then. He just has a different way of showing it because of how he was raised." Yamcha looked down at his feet. "You're right. I'm an idiot."

* * *

_"He was protecting her from being hurt again. He had already started falling in love with her by then. He just has a different way of showing it because of how he was raised." _Bulma had been listening by the door. 'Could that be true? Was Vegeta in love with me? And if he was, why did he leave us?' Then it hit her. He had left because he needed to become a Super Saiyan. He needed to be a Super Saiyan to defeat the Androids. He needed to defeat the Androids to protect the Earth and to protect her and their child. 'Oh, Vegeta! Hurry home! I need you!'

* * *

Vegeta filled the fuel tank with his last fuel reserve. He'd been been gone for almost seven months. He hadn't become a Super Saiyan yet but he felt like he was getting closer. When he wasn't training, his mind was on a certain blue-haired beauty. 'My Bulma. Do you miss me? Your Prince? Does our child grow strong?' It was only during his down time that he even thought about anything other than becoming Super Saiyan. He laid back and thought of the last time he'd seen her face. She was asleep, holding her belly. She looked so beautiful. He had to get back soon. The baby should arrive any day now if his calculations were correct. "Dammit, the child should be here soon! I can't let the woman do this alone! I've got to get back!"

He jumped up and put in the coordinates for Earth. "I can come back once the child is born. Yes. I'll still have a few months until the Androids come plus I am so close to achieving my goal." The onboard computer flashed that it would take three weeks to arrive on Earth. "Damn. I think I will miss the birth of the child." Vegeta felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He was on his way. He decided to lay down and let auto-pilot do it's job.

Alarms blaring woke Vegeta from his slumber. "What the Hell!" He jumped up and ran to the controls._ 'Warning! Warning! Approaching Asteroid field! Lightning in close proximity! Dangerous conditions in 100 feet! Use evasive manuevers!" _The computer blared. Vegeta took control and tried getting through the storm without damaging his only way back home to Bulma. "Shit!" he yelled as a huge bang shook the capsule. "Stay focused, Vegeta!" he told himself. More bangs and shakes. Vegeta could feels his ki rising as he tried getting the ship through the storm raging around him. As he did, he began to imagine Bulma giving birth and calling out for him. 'Vegeta! My prince! I need you! I love you! Come back to me!' He screamed into the vast nothingness, "Argh! I am trying woman! Dammit!" Suddenly, he felt stronger than he'd ever felt before. The heat coming off of his body made him feel as if he was on fire. Then he saw his reflection. Blonde hair! He'd done it! He had finally done it! Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, had become a Super Saiyan! Was it the storm or was it something else?

* * *

**_Three weeks later_**

Bulma was dreaming of him. She felt his warm body against hers. Kissing her neck and driving her mad with desire. "Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me. Tell me you can't live without me. Tell me you'll marry me." He whispered to her in that raspy voice of his. "I want you. I need you. Stay with me. Love me. I will marry you, my prince." He gets up and disappears into the night. Bulma wakes up in a sweat. "It felt so real. I could feel him next to me. Oh, Vegeta." Bulma cried quietly, alone in her dark room. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Mom! Dad! I think it's time!"

Bulma's mother and father came rushing into her room. "Let me get my face on sweetie. I'll be there in a moment. Hun, you grab her hospital bag. Bulma, breathe." Bulma looked at her father, "Her face on? What the Hell dad! Oh, argh! It hurts! Why does it hurt?" Her father had her lie down so he could assess the situation. "Bulma? Has your water broken? How far apart are your contract..." His words were cut off by the sound of a shuttle landing at the compound. Bulma burst into a huge smile and giggled, "He came back!" and then she screamed as the pain overtook her again. "What are you doing to my woman!?!?" Dr. Briefs stepped back and Vegeta gasped as he saw her.

She was sweating, bright red, and breathing heavily. "She's in labor Mr. Vegeta. The baby is coming. I think her water must have broken during her bath and she didn't realize. She's been so preoccupied with thinking about you that she hasn't been sleeping well at all. We've got to get her to the hospital. Glad you made it back in time for the birth of the child." Vegeta scooped her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" Vegeta yelled back as he took flight, "I'll get her there faster!" And he did. Within minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Staff looked as he carried a very pregnant and screaming Bulma Briefs into the entrance. "My woman is in pain and having our child. Where do I take her?" A nurse came running towards them with a wheelchair. "Place her in this chair and follow me. Miss Briefs, we have a private room for you. Only the best for the Briefs. And you are?" She looked to the strange man. "Prince Vegeta, the woman's mate."

He followed them into the room. Bulma had to be hooked up to an IV, heart monitor and a bunch of other machines Vegeta didn't understand. She had calmed down once they got her settled in her room and gave her pain meds. Vegeta stood, arms crossed, staring at her. "You came back." She stated matter of factly. He walked over to her, trepidation with every step. "I've missed you." She said quietly. With that he relaxed and sat next to her bedside. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry I left, but I didn't think you needed me. You didn't want me." Bulma stared over at him, tears in her eyes, "I was being stupid, Vegeta. Stubborn. I do want you. I need you badly. I love you so much. I have dreamed of telling you this." Vegeta smiled and leaned over to kiss her lips. Bulma began to cry. "Why are you crying?" She giggled, "They're happy tears. I just didn't believe this was real until I felt your lips against mine." He kissed her again.

The doctor arrived moments later. "Ah, Miss Briefs. So lets check your progress here." Vegeta gasped in shock as the doctor put Bulma's legs in stirrups and looked under the sheet. "Don't touch her you son of a bitch!" Bulma yelled to him, "Vegeta! No! It's his job! He has to!" Veheta walked back to Bulma and she took his hand in hers. 'My protector.' she thought with a smile. The doctor looked up, "Well it looks like this baby is ready to come out tonight. You are about 75% effaced and 6cm dilated. That means, it's almost showtime! You're gonna meet your baby today kids. I'll be back in 30 minutes to check again. In the meantime, you may eat some ice chips Miss Briefs, but no food. Congratulations." He left the room and Vegeta was back to kissing Bulma. "Well, you making up for lost time or something?" Bulma asked. He was never really one for initiating kisses. Not that she minded, but she looked like shit and was about to squeeze a kid out. He caressed her face, and she took his hand kissing the palm of his hand. "Vegeta?" "Yeah?" he asked back. "Did you do it? Is that why you came back?" Vegeta smiled, "I did but I was actually on my way back when it happened. There was an asteroid storm. It was getting bad. I didn't know if I would make it, but then the thought of never seeing you again overwhelmed me and it finally happened!" Bulma couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. "You love me, huh?" Vegeta looked at her sternly, "How could you not know this? Of course I do. I wanted to marry you. But you said no." Bulma got annoyed, "You didn't properly ask me to marry you. All you said was 'Should we get married?' That is not my ideal of a romantic proposal." Vegeta scoffed, "Tch. When have I ever been romantic? I don't know about that crap. I never even knew what love was until I felt feelings for you. At first, you intrigued me with how beautiful you are, then you opened your vulgar mouth and I had never been talked to the way you talked to me. After I came to Earth with you, I began to feel jealousy whenever that weakling Yamcha was near you. He treated you like garbage. He did not deserve your attention. Then he hurt your heart and I felt the obligation to protect you. That night on the veranda, when you grabbed me and kissed me? That was the moment I knew I had found my mate for life. That's when I knew, you would be mine forever."

Bulma had tears in her eyes. She had never thought that Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans and major attitude problems would pour his heart and soul out to her. "My Prince. I, ARGH! OH, DAMN IT! GET THE DOCTOR!" What he thought would be her own confession turned into a pained expression and cries of pain. "Nurse! Get that damn doctor in here now! Something is wrong!" Vegeta flew out of the room and came back dragging the doctor in. "Well, let's see what all the fuss is about." Bulma wanted to punch the smile off the doctor's face. "Argh! What the Hell! It hurts so much!" She screamed again. "Well, folks! It's showtime! This baby's coming now!" Vegeta grabbed ahold of Bulma's hand and she began squeezing it so hard that he was impressed by her strength.

Bulma was panting and trying to remember how to breathe properly. Suddenly she felt as if a knife was stabbing her in the vagina then felt burning. "Oh Kami! It's burning!" Vegeta looked scared. "The baby's burning her? What kind of child is this?" Vegeta questioned out loud. The nurses giggled at the clueless, first time father. "Mr. Vegeta, the baby's head is out and it tore mommy a bit. That's why she feels a burning sensation." He mouthed the word 'Oh' and turned to Bulma. "You hear that? You're not burning. It's just the head came out." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he looked. "Okay, mommy. One more good push. Ready?" Bulma pushed and then the doctor pulled the baby out and onto a waiting blanket on Bulma's chest. "It's a boy!"

* * *

Vegeta stared at the lavender haired baby in Bulma's arms. He looked like him but had her colorful hair and big blue eyes. His son, her son, their son. Their love created this tiny being. _'Ugh, I am turning into a weakling like Kakarot. Damn it, but he's perfect. And the woman. She's just so beautiful.' _Bulma looked up from staring at her son to find Vegeta staring at her. "Do you want to hold your son?" she asked him and sighed when he shook his head no. "Well, I can't force you to. What's going on in that brain of yours?" Vegeta placed his hand gently on the baby's head. "He's so tiny and perfect, isn't he?" Bulma said what she knew he couldn't for fear of seeming weak. He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Give me a kiss, my prince." Vegeta leaned down and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. As he pulled away the baby opened his eyes and stared at him. "Look, Vegeta. He knows his daddy. Trunks, this is daddy and I am mommy and you are perfect."

Dr. Briefs and Panchy were the baby's first visitors and then Master Roshi, Krillen, Puar, Oolong, even Yamcha; even though he stayed in the hallway with his arms crossed and a pouty face. Vegeta stayed in the corner of the room watching over Bulma and Trunks. He felt very uncomfortable with any attention being on him so he closed himself off from everyone. He would be his own brooding self. The only person worthy of seeing him as anything else was holding their child in his arms. Just then he locked eyes with her and she flashed that bright, beautiful smile that tugged at his heart. She mouthed the words he'd been wanting to ask if he could do, but didn't know if it was appropriate since she'd just given birth; "Go train!"


	4. Reunited

_Time jump - The Androids have been defeated. Bulma reacts to the way Vegeta seemed to not care about her and their child during his confrontation with Dr. Gero._

_Back at Capsule Corp..._

Bulma put Trunks in his crib after settling him down for the night. She thought Vegeta would have come to see her and the baby; their baby. He didn't seem to give a damn when their ship was blown out of the sky! If it wasn't for Future Trunks, they'd probably be dead. Would he have cared then? The thought shook her to her core causing her to shudder. Bulma gazed down at her son. 'He looks just like his father.' she thought to herself. She stroked his head lightly then covered him up with his blanket.

"Woman?" she jumped at the sound of his voice. The look she gave him must have been one of such disgust because he looked aghast. She pointed to the veranda and he obeyed as she followed him through the door. "What the Hell, Vegeta! Are you fucking kidding me right now? You dare show your face after the way you acted?" Vegeta looked as if he wanted to disappear. "Well? Nothing to say, huh?" Vegeta walked up to Bulma but she just turned away from him crossing her arms.

"Woman. I couldn't worry about you and the child while fighting the Androids. If I did that, I could not focus on the task at hand and we'd all be dead. You must know that I had to do this. It's what I was training for." Bulma turned to face him and he could see her face wet with tears. "We almost died. Do you know that? We could have died if it weren't for Future Trunks saving us. It hurts to think you don't even care about us dying." Vegeta looked ashamed as he took her hand in his. "Do you truly believe that I would not care? You must know how I feel about you, Bulma. Losing you, seeing you hurt, well, that would destroy me. You are the greatest love of my life and I want you to be mine forever." Bulma was speechless. She had not expected Vegeta to open up to her so honestly.

She didn't know what to say so she kissed him. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you so much." she admitted. Vegeta smiled. "So, woman, will you consent to be my wife?" Bulma pulled away from him and looked at him in disbelief. "You want to marry me?" she asked to be sure she heard him correctly. "Well, yeah. That's what I meant by forever. If you want me that is." Bulma smiled so hard she thought she'd pull a muscle. "Of course I'll marry you, my prince!" As they kissed his hands began to roam. Bulma had dreamed of this moment ever since he left to finish his training.

Vegeta picked her up and carried her to her sleeping quarters. Gently laying her on her bed, he removed his armor and underclothes. Bulma had not seen him in months but she could tell his muscles were bigger. Vegeta pulled Bulma's shirt over her head and then helped her remove the rest of her clothing. Her body had changed as well. Her breasts were fuller from breast feeding and she had a couple stretch marks from the pregnancy. Bulma still felt as sexy as ever though. Vegeta traced the lines left from the baby then slowly began kissing her as his hands continued to reacquaint themselves with the feel of his woman.

Bulma could feel the warmth pooling between her thighs. "My prince. Please. No more teasing." Vegeta buried himself inside of Bulma causing her to gasp. It seemed like forever since she felt such pleasure. She dug her nails into his back as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Vegeta followed shortly after gently nibbling her neck and leaving his mark. "I've dreamed of being with you again. Looking into your eyes. Caressing your skin. Tasting you." He spoke with such a husky voice that she shivered. He'd never expressed himself so honestly before. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Vegeta?" Bulma asked in jest.

"I am me, Woman. Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans. What do you mean?" He looked at her with concern, but she just smiled at him. "It's just that you have never been so open with me before. You're like a whole different person." She reached out and stroked his face and he grabbed her hand. "You almost died. You almost died and I was too obsessed with those fucking Androids to notice." So he did feel remorse. She just couldn't help but notice he did not once mention their child. "Vegeta? What about Trunks?" Vegeta scoffed at the question. "What about him?" Bulma gasped, "He almost died too, not just me! Our baby or did you forget?" Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He had to take a moment. "Bulma. You need to understand something. I have not had a chance to bond with him. It took me how long to give in to my feelings for his mother? I will need time. He doesn't even like me. You saw the way he looks at me." He said the last with a laugh causing Bulma to laugh as well, relaxing her instantly. As if on cue, Trunks began crying from the nursery. Bulma got up to tend to him so Vegeta took his chance to grab a shower. When he came out, Bulma was fast asleep with Trunks by her side. Vegeta stared at them for a moment. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He felt so much love for the woman, but nothing for the child. Just then, Trunks opened his eyes. Vegeta felt a pull to his son seeing the woman's bright blue eyes copied onto the child's.

Trunks lifted his arms up towards Vegeta and began to whine, so he picked him up as to not wake Bulma. He stood there holding his son for the first time since his birth. Trunks continued to stare at him. "Trying to figure me out, eh? Well, get used to it. The only person I show my true self to is asleep." Vegeta looked over at Bulma and smiled. Trunks touched his father's face causing him to flinch. He didn't know how to act with a baby even if it was his own. "We're going to be in each other's life for a very long time, boy, so I guess we outta get used to being together. Your mother is my soulmate. I haven't been around like I should, but that's all going to change very soon." Trunks smiled and snuggled up to Vegeta.

He layed down on the bed, resting his back against the headboard and let his eyes close.

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes and instinctually felt for her sleeping child next to her. Not feeling him, she went to get up, but saw a sleeping Vegeta holding their sleeping son. She smiled and felt tears welling up in her eyes. For now, she would let them sleep, but cuddled up next to Vegeta's sleeping form and lay her head on his lap. She fell back to sleep moments later.

Vegeta woke to the sun coming in through the blinds of his bedroom window. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep holding the child. He looked down and saw Bulma resting with her head in his lap. The child was still asleep as well. He noticed that the child looked an awful lot like himself other than the lavender hair of Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father, and the woman's blue eyes. Although just a child, the power level was above normal, but that was to be expected from the child of a Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta's stomach gurgled. "Woman? Woman, wake up. I'm hungry." Bulma stretched and yawned as she opened her eyes. "Oh, Vegeta. I was having such a nice dream. You ruined it." she said with a sad face. Vegeta scoffed, "Tch! If I wasn't in it, it couldn't be that good. Now, take your beautiful ass into the kitchen and make us food. What do I do with this child?" Bulma smiled and gave him a kiss as she took baby Trunks from his arms. "Bonding with our child, I see. You don't know how happy that makes me, my Prince. I love you. I'll get him changed then start cooking if my mother hasn't started yet." She bounced happily out of the room. Vegeta let himself smile when she was out of sight. He was happy for the first time in his life; incandescently happy.

* * *

Bulma felt as if she were floating around the kitchen. Trunks gurgled happily in his high chair as his mother sang while she made stacks of pancakes and grilled breakfast sausages. The coffee was brewing as Vegeta entered the kitchen. Bulma was at the stove and he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. "Mmm. Good morning." he said as he snuck a piece of sausage. "Vegeta, can you put this bowl in front if Trunks? It's his breakfast. So great having you home with us. We're finally a family." Vegeta stilled at the word. Family. He had a family. He hadn't had that in so long he almost forgot that's what this was. "Family. Yes. Yes, that's right. We're a family. Huh, never thought I would have this again." He put the bowl in front of Trunks and the boy looked up at him. "Breakfast, boy. Eat up so you can grow big and strong like me; your father." Trunks smiled up at him then began to pick up pieces of his cut up pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Vegeta sat down at the table facing Trunks as Bulma brought him over a hot plate of overflowing with eggs, sausage and pancakes and a mug of coffee. "Where are your parents?" he asked Bulma. Usually they were always here for breakfast. "I asked them to go out for the day. Give us a chance to spend the day together without interruption. I want you to feel comfortable with the idea of being a family, Vegeta. I don't think I could handle it if you left again." Vegeta put his fork down and took her hand. "I'm not going anywhere unless forced. We will be married very soon and then you'll be stuck with me until the day I die. And maybe even after." With that he kissed her hand, causing her to blush, and continued to finish his breakfast.


End file.
